The present invention relates to package dispensing machines, and more particularly to an adapter device for cigarette package dispensing machines for modifying existing package dispensing machines to contain and dispense smaller packages than the dispensing machine was originally constructed to contain and dispense.
Most cigarette package dispensing machines are designed and constructed to contain and dispense cigarette packages of a predetermined size and configuration such as, for example, packages containing twenty cigarettes. Typically, cigarette packages containing twenty cigarettes are about 2-5/32 inches wide and about 5/8 of an inch in thickness. The length or height of a twenty cigarette package is a function of the length of the cigarette. For example, the height of a package containing regular sized cigarettes is about 31/4 inches, and the height of a package containing "king sized" cigarettes is about 4 l inches.
It is contemplated that a market exists for cigarette packages containing fewer than twenty cigarettes, for example, cigarette packages containing ten cigarettes. Of course, cigarette packages containing fewer than twenty cigarettes are smaller in width and thickness than twenty cigarette packages. It is realized that a substantial portion of the market for cigarettes is machine dispensed sales of cigarettes. However, presently there is no knowledge of the existence of cigarette package dispensing machines for storing and dispensing cigarette packages smaller than the conventionally sized twenty cigarette packages. And, it would be an extremely expensive task to add additional cigarette dispensing machines for storing and dispensing smaller cigarette packages to supplement the presently used twenty cigarette package dispensers. Therefore, a need exists for an adapter device for converting existing cigarette package dispensing machines to store and dispense cigarette packages of a smaller size than the conventional twenty cigarette packages. Such an adapter must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, must be capable of being installed quickly and easily in existing cigarette package dispensing machines, and must be capable of being installed without modification of any of the components of the existing cigarette package dispensing machine.